Childhood Revisited
by jemmac77
Summary: When a slightly bitter Renesmee begs for her childhood, she takes on university in England to get that independence she never had. When she encounters something and someone she never expected, Renesmee gets a glimpse of what it's really like to grow up.
1. Chapter 1

**Recently been given a lot of time on my hands so I thought I'd try this storyline out. Here's just the prologue to see what you think.**

**A few facts before you read:  
>1. Renesmee has absolutely no idea who Jacob is. He never came to the wedding, nor did he imprint. He's a lone wolf that no-one has heard from.<br>2. The Volturi made their attack just like last time, but without Jacob. It seemed that it was SETH who brought them together.**

**I understand you might not like these changes, but it's vital to the story.**

* * *

><p>Don't you just <em>wish <em>you were still 5 years old? So innocent and naïve that even swear words made no sense; when the hardest decision was between a Freddo or a Kinder egg. A typical British child brought up by not-so-typical American parents.

You see, when I was five years old, I had the mentality of someone who was _fifty_-five and the looks of an eighteen year old. It kind of made the decision between a caramel Freddo and a Kinder egg a lot lot easier when all you had to do was pick one up – rather than debate and try to beg your parents to buy you both because you simply couldn't make up your mind. Maybe just _one _chance to relive my childhood – the way it should've been – could solve everything? Going to school; making friends; homework; sleepovers; boyfriends; first kiss. All of that I missed because of a stupid growth defect caused by my abnormal parents. Instead I got home-schooled, smothered and forced to do things the way _they _always had whilst I lost myself in this crazy land of the supernatural.

So that's why I'm here – ARU. A small, quiet university in the centre of a bustling town. I'll do this – all by myself. No-one and nothing will take away _this _experience from me. I'm doing this as human as is vampirically possible.

Bella and Edward will just have to deal with that.


	2. Number 1

**So here's a little taster of what's to come, I hope you enjoy it :) Remember to Review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nada!**

* * *

><p>I get the feeling that this cow doesn't like me. Could be the way she's looking down her thick, brown rimmed glasses at me with that disgusted frown on her wrinkled forehead. Bright red lipstick and a grey suit, far too much of the 'ol pink blusher and lips that seem as though they've never curled into a smile since she was born – in what must have been the 1920's.<p>

"So, Ren-ayz-me is it?" She tries to pronounce in a brittle, nasally tremor that almost makes me shiver.

"No. Re-nez-may is the correct pronunciation." I smile briefly, but her frown just thickens as she slams the papers she was holding on the hard oak desk making them scrape like nails on a blackboard. It's one of those perks to having such heightened senses – the nasty ones are always ten times worse. It amuses me how people can't pronounce my name; once again that's the delight of my charming mother who evidently couldn't pick something simple like 'Emma' or 'Liz'. I was stuck with something so unique that it was impossible to blend in with the crowd.

The old bat cleared her throat before she continued. "Very well, Renesmee-" correctly pronounced (only expected from such a high authority within the university I suppose!) "-this is your first experience of 'school life' shall we call it?" A grimace! So nearly a smile on the weary womans face. I nodded – maybe for a little too long as I examined the scuff on her black flat shoes under the desk, debating whether or not to point it out just to piss her off.

"Yes, I've been home-schooled. But if you look at my statement there you'll see that I have all the credentials and recognised qualifications." I figured I should follow her lead. Snobby middle class seemed to be the persona she was going with so I decided to follow suit. _Back straight Renesmee, legs crossed._ I purposely pinned a small piece of fluff in my fingers from my pin-striped pencil skirt and made a big show of 'tutting' as it fell to the floor beside me, brushing off any other invisible pieces of crap I could find. I smiled as I bore into her dark eyes, giving her what I hoped was a 'dry cleaners these days! You never know what you'll find' kind of look.

"So I see. Well I believe you might find that ARU is the perfect place for you to further your studies. Welcome to the college and if you head through those doors there you'll find directions to the flats your room will be within." She nodded and gestured to the solid oak door before looking back down to her desk and rummaging through nothingness. I was stunned. That was it? No going through endless forms and signing the next two years of my life away? Shrugging, I got up from my seat, mumbled a quick thank you and headed on through after the quickest and most pointless meeting with my college counsellor that anyone could ever have. What was the point in making all this effort for some moody bitch to sit me down and judge me for two minutes before sending me on my way to look at some stupid board which made no sense. Still, I congratulated myself for my excellent 'Snobby, middle class, Nigella Lawson' impersonation.

Suitcase in hand I walked aimlessly. Room F45 was mine and if this place was systematically ordered it should be a doddle to find.

And I was wrong. A's with the T's. 39 next to 69 and to top it off there wasn't a bloody sign in sight! How anyone could figure their way around a maze of identical corridors and benches was beyond me. In the end, I stopped, caught my breath and asked the next person I could see – who looked as if they weren't just as lost as I was. As figures bustled past me they all looked as helpless as I felt. It's a crazy world in ARU and I began to think that this was just the start of it.

"Can I help you?" I raised one eyebrow as I noticed the small shadow beside me that outlined the woman's body. Do I talk to her? _Yes, Renesmee. You are lost. Ask for help. Move on. All is solved. _I spun around on my heel to face her and was greeted with the biggest smile – teeth and all – I've seen in a long while. It faltered slightly as she saw me but I didn't care. I took her in – nice clothes, nice figure, nice brunette hair, clear skin, nice eyes. I frowned slightly – almost imperceptible to the human eye. Looking closer. Lips far too curved at the edge, almost a snarl. Eyes – quite glaring despite their sweet hazelnut colour. Nose turned up, slightly crumpled and her hair was oh so slightly straying – a fair few split ends too. This enhanced vision made it a lot easier to really seek out what people were like and this girl was as fake as they got.

"Actually, I think I'll be fine." I smiled and went to walk away but she put her hand on my shoulder to stop me. I shivered. She gripped my shoulder and I wanted to laugh as she tried to turn me back to face her. I struggled and shrugged her off politely.

"I'm sorry but you seem lost – I don't want you wandering around like a little lost sheep all day. I'm Heather." She stuck her hand out and I shook it, still frowning.

"Renesmee. But I'm fine. I know where I'm going." I lied, but turned away and continued walking. First school interaction with a fellow student – success. Now, where's my room?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you :) Review...<strong>


	3. Number 2

"You got everything you need?" Asked the cleaner as he passed me my suitcase and smiled sweetly. I nodded, thanking him as he shut the door behind him and walked on. After my encounter with Heather the darling old man offered to help me out and walked me to my room, carrying my suitcase as he did so. I leant against the wall and sighed as I took in the sham of a room I had to live in for the next couple of years. A tiny little en suite bathroom led off from a room barely big enough to fit a single bed, wardrobe and a desk in. One light lit up the grey walls and beige carpet and I had to laugh out loud at the face on my Aunt Alice if she ever saw this.

Dumping my suitcase on my bed I began the monotonous routine of unpacking my things – desperately trying to find a space for everything and I knew it was hopeless. I refused all help from my family, determined to do this completely on my own. The money I had saved from odd jobs here and there is what has helped me fund my university stint and there was nothing that the Cullen clan could say or do to stop me. Twenty-two years it has taken me to get the freedom I've been crying out for and if it hadn't of been for Rosalie I never would have got here. Completely her idea in the first place – much to my mothers dismay – but she knew it was inevitable that one day I'd want to fly the nest. There's only so much 'vampire bonding' one soul can take before she feels the need to fuck off and find herself.

First thing on the agenda after my strenuous hour of speed-unpacking would be to change. After what was honestly the most pointless two minutes of my life with a woman who would eternally hate me for my entire university life, I needed to get out of this ridiculous pretentious suit and into something far more comfortable for a teenage girl. I threw the suit into the corner – that's right, rebellion right there – and dug out a pair of my comfiest jeans from the bottom drawer of my bedside table followed by an old black cotton vest top, and chucked them on; letting my fiery locks out of their neat chignon and falling down my back. Comfort reached.

Times like these were what I had waited for for so long. Something so normal and so far away from that supernatural world that kept me so wrapped up and protected that I was bound to turn into a bitch. So after what felt like my entire eternity I decided to flee. My father wasn't exactly pleased when he was told – mainly because it wasn't until I'd got on the train to get here – but still, that's entirely besides the point. I smiled to myself as I heard the words of my Uncle Emmett in my head _Give em hell kid. But what your father doesn't know don't hurt. _My past was somewhat of a boring one that involved a lot of home schooling, a lot of moving about and no interaction with normal people – I wasn't trusted enough not to fuck up the family secret. But yet here I am, on my own and doing this for myself; not that I had a clue what it was I was doing.

After what felt like an age of staring at the same four dull walls I hauled myself up and reached for my phone; deciding that I should at least inform the Cullen Clan that I was here safe and everything was set up in just a way that they'd be proud of me.

"Ren, are you safe?!" Bellowed the voice of my father as soon as I'd pressed the green button. I sighed.

"Yes. I'm here, unpacked and perfectly safe and sound. There's no need for you to worry." I smiled a little bit because I knew that they'd all be worrying – especially Edward. It was hopeless to try and reassure them otherwise – a lost cause.

I heard him sigh on the other end "I wish you didn't have to go. Lord knows what mischief and trouble might find you, University isn't exactly an easy life Renesmee, you have bills to pay and studying to do and you can't rely on us to try and help you out..." he rambled on and on until I decided to tune him out and offer the odd mumble of reassurance when required. I was waiting for this. I couldn't avoid my father forever but I was hoping to put it off for as long as possible. "and are you really sure that this is what you want? As you know you can always back out whenever you want, you may find university isn't for you or you want to try somewhere else. All you have to do is pick up the phone and we'll be-"

"Edward." I cut him off in a stern voice, one that I learnt from him at such a young age – much to the amusement of Uncle Emmett. "How old am I?" He sighed.

"Yes, I fully understand that, but you're not exactly normal are you?" I scoffed at his words.

"And who's fault is that?" I almost winced at my own words and could imagine the hurt frown that would be etched into his pale forehead, my mother no doubt hearing too. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. But I just want this one human experience, can't you give me that? I promise to call if I need help and I promise to stay out of trouble. I just want this chance to do things like any other woman would." Once more, he sighed.

"If those are your wishes..." I smiled. I'd won.

"Yes, they are." At that point there was a knock at the door and I frowned. "Edward I'm going to have to go there's someone at my door. Tell everyone I love them and I'll call you soon." Before he had chance to answer I'd hung up and reached the door handle. Swinging it open I find the image of an Adonis. Hair so dark it catches the sunlight with it's gloss, so tall I almost have to strain my neck and such dark skin I have to resist the urge to bite my lip. Such soft features that this man is the epitomy of 'tall, dark and handsome' – so cliché.

"Hi!" He grins cheerfully, holding out his hand to me in the tiny space between us. "I live next door. Noticed you come in earlier and thought I'd introduce myself." His glorious white teeth contrast his skin so perfectly. "The name's Seth. You are?" And I squirm a little inside.


End file.
